Usually hospital people either throw away used syringe needles or sterilize them and reuse them. In case that these needles are thrown away, infections may be spread out and may endanger (carelessly hurt human bodies and cause infections) cleaners' health. If these needles are reused, they may hurt medical people and cause infections in the process of detaching, sterilizing and storing these needles. For security considerations, basically all medical people usually throw away their needles. In view of this, this invention is made to provide a mini electrical syringe needle destroyer.